


❝FUCK YOU.❞ + ❝BUY ME DINNER FIRST AND WE’LL SEE.❞ W/ SETH ROLLINS

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [132]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love/Hate, Making Out, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Summary: You and Seth don’t get along that well. Or do you’s.WARNINGS: fluff {kind of}, love/hate relationship, teasing, slightly turned on Seth, making out, kissing.Word Count: 185A/N: Aw, then you babe, you made my weekend. Also, your request is on my list of things to write this month, so hopefully I’ll be working on it soon.
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	❝FUCK YOU.❞ + ❝BUY ME DINNER FIRST AND WE’LL SEE.❞ W/ SETH ROLLINS

* * *

**“Fuck you.”** Seth spat, as he walked through the curtains, you hot on his heels. Smirking as Seth stormed into the hallway makinghis way towards his locker room. ****

**“Buy me dinner first and we’ll see.”** You spoke. ****

Seth turned around with an unamused look on his face.

“You’re really funny aren’t you, you are so up yourself.” Seth grumbled, giving you a glare.

“I’d like to think of myself as a comedian.” You joked, making Seth scoff.

“You’ll regret the day you took that cheap shot over me.” Seth growled, his glare intensifying.

“Oh, I’m so scared, of the big bad kingslayer.” You chuckled, faking fright. Before smirking at him, biting your lower lip as he continued to glare at you.

The rage in Seth’s eyes changed into lust, he grabbed the side of your face roughly, pressing his lips against yours hungrily, and both of you’s letting out a moan, as Seth pressed you hard against the wall.

“I hate you so much, yet I can’t stop myself from having dirty thoughts about you.” He groaned out, in between kisses.  
“Feelings mutual baby.” you gasped out, as he hoisted you up, you quickly wrapped your legs around his waist, as your fingers intertwined in his hair, as you roughly tugged on it…


End file.
